Too Much Homework!
by Kari Mezmaru
Summary: Mitsuke finds out that the petition she made for the teachers was revoked, but the government's keeping the money the students lent her! News got out of this what will the two do now that the students want them dead? Sideshot to Central's Alchemy Academy


**Okay, this is sorta what's happening at my school now, and I decided "Why not make the teachers in my story, _Central's Alchemy Academy_, do this?" I laughed at the idea and decided it was a yes. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and check out _Central's Alchemy Academy_ if you haven't already, okay?**

* * *

The students sighed with immense stress. For the past—how many days?—they were bombarded with homework from every class, not even a single break to relax a bit. Everywhere you went you would see the students of Central's Alchemy Academy looking at their books, writing essays, or practicing alchemy for a class. Only a few blithering idiots who had not thought their time out beforehand dazed off or acted foolish. The cause of this? 

"…How long are the teachers going to protest?!" Mitsuke screamed at the air, staring at the teachers in front of the school. She crushed a piece of paper she was holding violently, irritated to the core. "For the past three months we've had nothing but countless homework! Give us a break already!"

"I agree, Mitsuke, this is stupid. Why won't the government give the teachers a raise?" Harayou wondered as she tried to calm Mitsuke down.

"Because they're the government, Harayou! All smoke and mirrors; if I didn't know any better I bet they just get in the government for fame."

"Um…are you sure you should be making statements like that, Mitsuke? You don't have any evidence…" Before Mitsuke could answer Al came walking up to the girls, seemingly concerned about all their fuss and yelling.

"Something wrong?" he inquired, his voice bouncing off the hollow armor. Both girls shook their heads, Mitsuke a yes and Harayou a no.

"Why won't the government give you and the teachers a raise?' mitsuke asked the teacher. Al seemed a little lost at the question.

"Uh, well…" With a loss for words, he sighed in defeat. This sigh was the starting point in an idea Mitsuke had just came up with. She held up a finger as she had it strike her head like lightning, her emerald green eyes sparkling.

"How 'bout we sign a petition to get the government to raise your salaries?" she suggested to the boy. Al thought of it for a moment, almost thinking out loud at one point.

"You know…that's a pretty good idea! We can get the student's opinions and signatures on it too! I'll go tell the other teachers!" And with that, he rushed off, informing the other teachers of Mitsuke's "brilliant" plan.

"Once again, Mitsuke, you've hatched a brilliant idea…," Harayou commented.

**xxx**

Everything was going smoothly. Students had agreed to sign the list of signatures that was rapidly growing and also shared their opinions about the subject. The people who were asking the kids these questions were none other than the plan's creator, and the plan's creator's friend. Mitsuke approached Sakura, hoping she wouldn't try and flee or anything.

"Er, hello, Sakura. Do you mind if I talk to you about something?" sakura hesitated, but then nodded a yes. Mitsuke proceeded. "So, Sakura, what do you think about the teachers protesting?"

"I think that the whole ordeal needs to end soon. My head hurts from staying up late at nights trying to finish homework."

"Then will you sign this petition? We'll send it to the government and hopefully get everything sorted out." Sakura nodded, grabbed the pen, and signed her name quickly. She then bid Mitsuke farewell and walked off. The Asian girl then went to the next person, Kri. Kri's crimson eyes widened and she looked nervous.

"Hey, Kri---"

"I didn't do it! I swear!" the girl exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at Mitsuke.

"Er…I was just about to ask you about the teachers protesting issue…" Mitsuke told her slowly.

"Oh…," Kri answered, laughing nervously. "They need to get a raise. They've done so much work for us." She then grabbed a pen and signed her name after spotting the clipboard; quickly, she fled the scene, obviously troubled about something. Mitsuke herself was wide-eyes for a few moments, but shrugged it off and went to the next person. She needed more signatures, because currently, her list was small…

**xxx**

Harayou beamed as Lyza and Azure signed their names onto the list. Currently, her list was about one and a half pages full.

"So, this petition will help the teachers _and_ us?" Azure asked again, rechecking.

"Yep," Harayou answered cheerfully.

"And the money's for a good thing?" once again, harayou replied a sure enough answer. Lyza nodded in assurance as well and walked off to finish her five-page long essay while Azure went to practice his guitar. Harayou smiled as she strolled down the cement walkway. Soon, the girls would have enough signatures for the teacher's to get that raise they deserved. It was only a matter of time now…

**xxx**

The list was **_rejected!_** Mitsuke stared in shock at the letter that was sent to her, and she still didn't let go of it even after a good full five minutes had passed. Harayou tapped her on the shoulder, just to make sure she was still there.

"Hello? Earth to Mitsuke? Why are you so shocked about this?" Mitsuke pointed to the letter, at a specific line stating: _"Kids you age are too young to have their signatures in government papers; we will, on the other hand, be keeping the money."_

"We did all of that work, for nothing. The students are going to kill the both of us," Mitsuke informed Harayou. The blonde-haired girl nodded, gritting her teeth as she thought about it.

"We need to find the cause of this, and keep it away from the general public." Both girls nodded in agreement to Harayou's statement and Mitsuke hid the letter deep inside a pillow on her bed. Thus, both girls marched towards the office of the government sect that did the educational funding. A lady at the front desk with chestnut brown hair stared at them with blue eyes of sapphire.

"May I help you?" she questioned, a pen in her hand as she stopped scrawling on a piece of paper.

"Yes," Harayou answered, "we were wondering about the raise on the teacher's salaries at Central's Alchemy Academy."

"Oh, yes, the petition for it was denied because minor's signatures aren't allowed."

"But why? I mean, there are some who are old enough or wise enough to be considered non-minors! I mean, really, we aren't really minors anyway, considering out age and skills."

"I'm sorry, miss, but what the head of the department says goes for the educational funding. Perhaps you can make another petition?" both girls, with crestfallen looks, thanked the woman. Mitsuke sighed, and then swerved towards the door in a quick turn.

As soon as they got out, Harayou started to panic.

"What're we gonna do now?! The whole school's gonna kill us!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms dramitcally. Then, she had a thought; what I they caught the two and were really angry? Oh, they would be dead meat for sure!

"Calm down, Harayou, maybe we can solve this out…"

"How can we?! The government took their money! That's despicable!"

"Well, the government's smoke and mirrors, okay?" Mitsuke was also enraged, but tried to keep her cool. "As long as the students don't know that the government took their money then we're fine."

"What?! The government took _our_ money?" cried a voice. Mitsuke turned sharply and faced Amanda, who stared at her with wide-dark brown eyes.

"N-No! We weren't talking about that!"

"_Really_?" came another voice, and Harayou turned to face Midoriko. Her face had that plastered "Very suspicious" look. "I'll go into the office and ask them right now." And thus, she began to pace towards the office doors. Now both girls panicked. Mitsuke ran and stopped her from advancing.

"No! Wait, uh, the office is closed for some reason now! You can't go in!"

"Hmm…it says it's open. Now please get out of my way."

"No, seriously, er…" Mitsuke had run out of things to say. Harayou pointed towards the office.

"Mitsuke, it's Sarah!" it was too late though, because by the time Mitsukewas able to turn around, head towards the doors, stop, and turn back to stop Mitsuke Sarah had already gotten the paper that would announce their fate.

"Hold it! So they took our money?!" Kat asked aloud, and Sarah nodded. "Let's get the government!"

"We can't!" bellowed an enraged Emilie, "but we can get the people who started it in the first place!" Mitsuke and Harayou began to run for their life as a group of students from Central's Alchemy Academy chased after them. Their hearts pounded from running and extreme anxiety. To and fro they ran when finally, they stopped only long enough to collapse and scramble for the government office. Now, they needed a miracle, for if they didn't, they surely would be dead…

And tada! A person appeared in front of them, shielding them from the vicious mob. Turns out it was Riza Hawkeye.

'Attention students and teachers," she announced in a loud voice, "We have won! Teachers are now getting a bigger raise!" All intentions of killing mitsuke and harayou were lost as the students cried out in happiness and sighed relief.

"Yes! No more homework!" exclaimed Lyza, who jumped up and down.

"I can finally sleep again!" Chiyori told herself happily.

"Alright!" Kit cried, thrusting her fist in the air as a sign of triumph.

"What great news," commented Trixannity, who, in her mind, also breathed a giant sigh of relief. Kumori nudged Ed, showing how glad she was for the raise. Immediately, she went to tell all the students and teachers she knew of the announcement. Bethany and Sakura smiled greatly; now, both of them could relax a little bit from the immense piled of homework.

The mob had forgotten about Mitsuke and harayou, who breathed their own sighs of relief before standing up to face Riza.

"Thanks," Harayou told her.

"We would've been dead if you hadn't come," Mitsuke finished. "If there's anything we could…"

"Say no more," Riza interrupted, "I've got some tasks for you two." Mitsuke bit her tongue a little as she remembered how Riza was.

Two week later, the two girls wee cleaning in and around the dorms of the girls. When they had finally finished, Mitsuke wiped her forehead, her limbs aching. Harayou sat down on the ground to relieve the pain in her legs. Riza smiled.

"Nice job girls," she commented, "now onto the targets outside!" Both girls groaned a groan that was loud enough to be heard outside the dorm; people who had no idea mistook it for a ghost, and this led to the next couple of week of people scared out of their minds.

* * *

**I think I used every OC submitted in _CAA_...anyway, please review!**


End file.
